


Tonight, love made before the chaos

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: The Babysitter (2017)
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, First Time, Little Boy seeks Big Girl relationship, Sex, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: A special scene that you wished was in the movie. Before Cole finds out what happens in that cult, Bee decides to "Make him a man"... all of these, before the nightmare that was to happen. Contains Shotacon. (Story not yet complete)





	Tonight, love made before the chaos

**Author's Note:**

> So the only Explicit/Mature story I saw for this movie on both Ao3 and FF involved a Yaoi story between Cole and one of the cult members- you know, the one that just loves to kill for fun- and I said, "Maybe it's time Cole learns lovemaking... from the only one he trusts before it all went to hell."
> 
> Besides, I loved this movie for many reasons, so why not do a fic for it? Tonight, Cole becomes a man... through Bee.
> 
> Enjoy, I don't own the movie!
> 
> Also, before anyone asks "Woudn't this affect Cole's innocence, which in turn will render his blood worthless as he's not innocent anymore after this act?", let's just say this is an exception to the rule regarding the said ritual.

The night before Cole found out about what Bee's true intentions were with his blood and that of the sacrificial victim, Bee would have already left to get ready for the sacrifice. Minutes would have passed before Melanie would remind Cole of what he was supposed to sneak upon.

But that was before the whole thing occurred.

Bee was supposed to prepare the plan, but decided to get back to Cole before he faked-slept the whole thing.

"Enter..."

"Hey Cole."

"What brings you back Bee?"

"Nothing... but I was wondering something, if it's OK to ask."

"What is it Bee?"

"Well you're 12 right?"

"Yes?"

"Well I know for once boys your age are supposed to have these raging hormones or something, like you're having these feelings you can't understand towards the opposite sex, yes?"

"Kinda. Does this have to do with what you said about me and Melanie?"

"Sorta. but is it OK if get myself a bit comfortable Cole?"

"Um sure?"

Bee then slid down her shorts revealing her black panties, followed by her jacket.

"Ah, much better."

"Bee?"

"Yes?"

"Any reason why'd you take the shorts off?"

"Just wanting to be cozy. It's been a long day anyway."

She then decides to lie next to Cole, but not before she gets inside the covers of his bed.

"Is it OK?"

"Um, sure."

Then there was some silence between the two, thinking it got awkward. but Cole decided to break the silence a few minutes later.

"Bee?"

"Yes Cole?"

"I'm guessing this is the part where you end up saying 'Tonight, you become a man', right?"

"How'd you guess that?"

"Because you're holding my hand."

He wasn't wrong. Bee was holding Cole's hand. But it didn't matter. You might even guess this ends up where you think it goes.

"I want you Cole."

"You sure? I'm not that kind of person, I mean I get bullied, I only had one friend in school, I don't even know if my parents know how I feel or something, and many more, but... am I deserving of you because you're my babysitter?"

"Shh... just touch me."

Cole finally touched her. He never felt this feeling from a girl, let alone his hot teenage babysitter. He ended up touching her everywhere, but Bee didn't budge. She just let him explore her every inch of herself because she wanted Cole to know how a girl feels like in his own hands. And then she held his hand again.

"How'd it feel Cole?"

"I... I never felt something as beautiful as this... Thank you Bee, because you cared."

"I'm not done yet. Look."

"Bee then lifted up her shirt revealing her black lacy bra.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Yes, very much."

"Go ahead. Don't be afraid. Touch my breasts."

Cole obliged, but he was feeling them with her bra on, and then he went under her bra's cups and felt that her headlights were on. Cole has felt erect female nipples- that of his babysitters'- for the first time. Brazened with lust, Bee unhooked her front-hooked bra and let them free for Cole to see.

"These are my breasts, Cole, suck on them."

"But you don't lactate, right?"

"Whatever. Just do so, please..."

Cole then did the deed, but at the same time also played with the other one as he sucked and let his tongue tease, lick and make her aroused on the one his mouth is in. Bee ended up getting aroused and moans as well, these sounds she made are just new to Cole, but at the same time her core was getting wet it made her panties wet.

"That said, I know you were staring at my boobs before you left my jeep. I can tell because my bra is a bit visible in that shirt."

"So you caught me then. I thought you didn't notice."

"You know what, screw it. Cole, it's time. time for you to be a man tonight."

"Wait, what? I thought you're making me one already!"

 


End file.
